Surprise, Surprise
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: [Set in WAY future, tad OOC] The last thing Hyuuga Hinata wanted was for her father to confront her on the issue known as 'Uzumaki'. But, sometimes, the most distressing situations are the ones that work out for the best. NH Oneshot.


Hey-ho. New little one shot, I'm getting into this, heh. Naruhina, of course. By the way this is a FAR WAY into the future!! Very far! Liiike ten years or so! So if Hinata seems OOC at all, that's because she has _changed!_ Not drastically, but she's a lot older now. I can see her emerging from her shell some more, can't you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata could not, for the life of her, possibly figure out what she had done wrong to deserve this.

The former heiress suppressed a groan, shielding her face with her hands. She shook her head sadly, fighting the urge to knock herself out against the closest wall.

After all, she had always had a knack for fainting. Why in the world did that little trait have to fail her _now?_

"Hinata."

As he announced his entrance, the Hyuuga dismally raised her lavender eyes, forcing herself to keep a sturdy gaze with the intimidating presence addressing her. Hinata had grown up after all; a soft spoken air continued to circulate her but she was hardly the stuttering mess she had once been. She _refused_ to let this incident drag her back down to that level! Her timidity would not get the best of her. "..Y-yes?"

There was no immediate reply. She fidgeted under his cold, calculating gaze but never broke the eye contact. She knew it would be her death wish if she did. He had always detested her shy nature; reverting to it in this situation would be like walking blindfolded into a war zone.

"I'm certain you know why you are here."

Hinata gulped visibly, her knuckles turning white from her death grip on the sides of her royal blue kimono. "I...I'm not o-one hundred percent certain, Otou-sama." Damn, there was the stuttering _again_! And that was a rather blatant lie. She knew _very_ well why she was there–but she didn't want him to know that. That would make her seem more guilty than she was.

"Hn."

Hinata wondered at the exact context behind that, but decided against asking. After all, she knew he'd tell her in a moment. In the same monotone way he had since she was a child. Call her crazy, but sometimes she almost _wished_ he would just scream at her for once. The display of anger would be less frightening than _this!_

"I've heard, from a very reliable source, that you have been frequently spotted with Uzumaki-san."

There wasn't much room left to maneuver there. After all, There was _only one_ Uzumaki, the boy with a fox sealed in his belly. Hinata _knew_ that, although she wasn't sure her father knew she did. Naruto himself had told her, and although there had been some initial shock involved, she hadn't let it bother her. He was Naruto, and she loved him just the same.

"..It was also observed you two shared a bowl of ramen.."

Hinata inwardly kicked herself. Where ever this was going, she did not want to be there.

"...And entered his apartment unaccompanied by anyone but himself..."

Hinata couldn't help herself at this point. She knew this was _bad,_ but she couldn't actually believe he would go so far as to insinuate she would engage in such promiscuous behavior! Before she could stop herself, replies began to roll naturally from her tongue.

"Hai, Otou-sama, I deny nothing but...I promise nothing of _that_ sort happened!" Hinata's creamy cheeks lit up with a hue of scarlet at the mere thought of the idea, before they brightened in another kind of embarrassment. He would consider such an outburst from her as inappropriate, and probably only fuel his icy anger. But still, she kept the eye contact, refusing to apologize as she knew she should have, savoring the parts of her dignity still in tact.

No comment followed. The unbearable silence stretched on, but neither seemed willing to break it. Hinata licked her lips nervously, watching the contemplative look creased on her father's face.

"..What I would like to know, Hinata, is why."

He could have been more specific, but Hinata knew there was really no need to. She understood his question, and the reply came quicker then she thought it would.

"Because Otou-san I...I love him." She flushed a little here. "We...we have been together for quite some time, Otou-san.."

"Are you aware of exactly _who_ or _what_ this boy truly is?" The older Hyuuga cut her off, a sharp edge to his voice and gaze.

Hinata nodded furiously, causing a swaying motion of her long indigo locks. "Hai, Hai I do and I...I don't care! He's not the Kyuubi...He protects us from it! Anyone who sees it differently is a fool!" Hinata couldn't contain the passion in her voice; it was something she felt strongly about, something she refused to allow to be the basis of her father banishing her from ever seeing him again.

"..Very well."

The daughter blinked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I approve."

"H-huh?!" Hinata's voice cracked, obvious confusion plastered on her face. That wasn't to say she wasn't _happy_, but she was still as shocked as shocked could be! _Her _father, head of the Hyuuga clan, the most stoic man in history–_approving_ of Uzumaki Naruto, the most hyperactive and unpredictable prankster turned ninja in all of Konoha?!

"He is, after all, going to be appointed Hokage." Hiashi mused, drumming his fingers against his chin. "And you feel strongly for him...somehow."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say. Hell, even if she was, she probably couldn't have said it! Her mouth didn't seem to want to work; it opened, closed, opened and closed again; much like a fish out of water.

"You see, Uzumaki-san approached me with a proposition today.."

She could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"And, I suppose I shall leave the rest up to him."

Hinata held her breath and watched as a figured cloaked in shadow emerged from the room behind her father. As it stepped into line with the window, light washed over it, revealing a tall, lean man with messy blonde hair, strikingly beautiful blue eyes, and a signature grin on his face.

Uzumaki Naruto was standing next to her father.

"Nee, Hinata-chan!" His voice, deepened with maturity but tinted with a hint of childish nature, wafted through her ears. She watched, entranced, as he approached her and swooped down to one knee. The nervous look in his eyes did not escape her notice.

"H-Hinata-chan I...I love you...More then I ever thought I could love someone.." His voice quaked a little, but Hinata couldn't bring her vocal chords to work.

"I want to be with you...forever...I just...I want..." Naruto bit his lip, taking a shaky breath. This had all been planned out so _well_ his head, but now that he was here in front of her, he couldn't get anything to come out right. He'd practiced this speech! He could do this!

"I...I.." He tried again, but it wouldn't work. Giving up, he revealed the velvet box clutched in his hand, flipping it open to reveal a diamond ring inside.

"What I'm saying is...Hinata-chan...Will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything. Panicking, Naruto did what he did when he was nervous–he began to babble. "I even asked your dad if I could propose to you first! I heard that's a big traditional thing. He actually said yes! Imagine my surprise, heh.."

Hinata's mind hadn't processed anything after 'will you marry me'. This was the moment she had _fantasized _about since she was a little girl! Her mind was working overtime, her whole body stiffened in shock.

After a moment, she managed an ecstatic and rather loud 'Yes!' that was probably the result of all that pent up energy on trying to get the words out, earlier.

And then, she promptly fainted.

Well, guess she _did_ have a little fainting left in her after all..

* * *

I hope you liked it. Confused at all? I hope not. D: 


End file.
